kamiwaza_wandafandomcom-20200213-history
Kirakira Radio Station
is a sub-location in Kamiwaza Wanda and a radio station and internet cafe located in Kirakira First Street. Two of Yuto's friends Souma and Nicole work here. Appearance Kirakira Radio Station is a pastel-blue building. It is a radio station and an internet cafe. On the outside, it has windows, with a black sign with light-up letters saying 'On Air' inside one of them, a yellow shelter, a lilac shelter with some Japanese lettering written in yellow, a brown door, neat green bushes, a green tree, a lilac banner with a white stripe and 2 silver-framed white signs with English lettering saying 'Net Cafe' written in turquoise. Inside, the only known room so far in Kirakira Radio Station is a split room where Souma and Nicole do their work in. One half of the room has an audio arrangement machine which Souma uses to ajust the audio, getting it ready for Nicole, while the other half of the room has a desk and a special radio-broadcasting machine which Nicole does her radio broadcasts with. and Souma working in Kirakira Radio Station]] Purpose and known characters working in Kirakira Radio Station Purpose Being a radio station and an internet cafe, Kirakira Radio Station has two purposes. One of the purposes is to let people come here and use their internet on the computers. The other purpose is that Souma and Nicole work here with Nicole doing her broadcasts for Kirakira First Street. Known characters working in Kirakira Radio Station Here are the only 2 characters who work in Kirakira Radio Station In the series Kamiwaza Wanda Kirakira Radio Station was first seen in episode 2 when Nicole does her morning radio broadcast before going to Kirakira Elementary School. In the beginning of episode 4, Nicole was doing her broadcast on the radio. In episode 10, Kirakira Radio Station was raided by animals thanks to Bug-Zuzumin. In episode 11, Nicole is at Kirakira Radio Station, announcing that she has recieved some fan letters and some fan-art which turned blank before she had the chance to say nice comments about them. In episode 19, Ichiban-Hoshi Teru came to see Nicole and Souma at Kirakira Radio Station and told Nicole that Kirakira TV will be filming a special about Kirakira First Street with Nicole as the host. Later, the Kirakira TV crew were about to film Nicole doing her job at Kirakira Radio Station when they got distracted by Bug-Plugmin. In episode 32, Nicole was doing her broadcast at Kirakira Radio Station when Bug-Heartmin appears and read Nicole's heart for fun. In episode 45, Nicole took off her headphones which had gone haywire at Kirakira Radio Station. In episode 47, Nicole was at Kirakira Radio Station, announcing that Yuto, Mirai and Shuu have returned from their space journey. Trivia * This is the first known sub-location in Kirakira First Street not to be classified as a shop. * Kirakira Radio Station is compared to various real-life radio stations such as Capital FM Radio Station at the Red Dragon Centre in the UK via Wales. Gallery Category:Locations Category:Sub-Locations Category:Original Season Locations Category:Buildings